Objective: The goal of the proposed research is to develop a comprehensive method for the direct coupling of unprotected molecules via a new chemoselective amidation reaction. The basis for this project is the reagent-less reaction of a-ketoacids and A/-alkylhydroxylamines to give amides via decarboxylation and dehydration. These studies will provide new methods for the synthesis of biomolecule targets including proteins, glycopeptides, and peptidomimetics. Specific Aims: (1) To investigate the substrate scope, limitations, and mechanism of the ketoacid-hydroxylamine (KAMA) ligation and explore peptide ligations at various amino acid pairs, reaction conditions, and fragment sizes. Further efforts will apply this process to new approaches for the synthesis of large peptides. (2) To advance new chemistries for the practical synthesis of fragments containing the requisite functional groups, namely C-terminal a-ketoacids and /V-terminal hydroxylamines. The ketoacids are prepared by a mild two step protocol based on a new solid phase linker. For the synthesis of hydroxylamines, practical approaches to the preparation of monomers that can be easily introduced into a synthetic peptide or carbohydrate will be identified. (3) To develop a new approach to the iterative synthesis of poly-/?-peptides without coupling reagents or protecting groups. This unique approach to polypeptide synthesis will be expanded by synthesizing new monomers suitable for the synthesis of new peptidomimetics. The design of a suitable solid support will enable direct application of this process to longer poly-yS-peptides of biological significance. Significance. The proposed research will provide a new chemical tool for the direct synthesis of amides under physiologically compatible reaction conditions. It will significantly impact the synthesis of complex biomolecules including proteins, glycoproteins, peptidomimetics, and biocompatible materials.